


Confession.

by idkitried



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attempt at Humor, First Kiss, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 06:54:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30118848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idkitried/pseuds/idkitried
Summary: Levi decided it’s time for Eren know his feelings for him.
Relationships: Levi Ackerman/Eren Yeager
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	Confession.

**Author's Note:**

> heyo I’m back again!  
> thank you all so much for the kudos on my first ever one, it made me feel so warm and gushy haha!  
> This idea came to me when I was in the middle of a store and I heard this person turn around to their partner and say ‘Do you remember when your confession sounded more like a roast and I nearly hit you?’  
> So I created this and I hope you all enjoy! Again, English isn’t my first language so pls be nice! c:

**_(21:37) Levi: Can we meet up?_ **

**_(21:39) Eren: Of course! The usual spot?_ **

**_(21:42) Levi: Sure. I’m getting my shoes on now._ **

**_(21:46) Eren: Okay, see you there c:_ **

_ Eren put his phone down and got up from his bed, completely abandoning the assignment that he had been working on. It was a rare thing for Levi to contact him, especially this late at night. Levi was usually in bed by this time. _

_ Eren grabbed his shoes from the side of his bed and quickly put them on, making sure to grab a jacket due to the cold winter that they had been having recently. Eren began to wonder what Levi wanted to meet up about.  _

_ Was everything okay with Levi? Eren had noticed that Levi hadn’t been in school all week. But, Levi texted him telling him not to worry about it. Maybe Levi wanted to explain to Eren why he hadn’t been at school? Eren didn’t really care, he was finally getting to see his best friend after not seeing for so long.  _

_ Eren quietly left his room, but the wooden floor boards had almost given away his position. Eren quickly rushed down the stairs, but he had been met with Carla who was standing at the bottom step with her arms crossed against her chest.  _

_ “Where are you going?” She asked as she tilted her head to the side, noticing that her son was dressed and ready to go.  _

_ “I’m taking the dog out.” Eren said boldly but then looked down at the floor, quickly realising his mistakes. _

_ “You and your father are the same,” Carla started off, laughing, “We don’t own a dog Eren.”  _

_ “Then I’m getting in good practice for when we do?” Eren said as he looked up at his mother, giving her one of his ‘please don’t yell at me smiles’ and shuffling slightly.  _

_ “Eren, it’s almost 10pm. What could be so important, right now? And if you say that you are going to get a dog; I will slap you into the middle of next week.” Carla sternly asked, her words of threat had no actual venom behind them or meaning. She would never lay a hand on her son.  _

_ “Levi texted me to go and meet him.”  _

_ “Oh?”  _

_ “And I haven’t seen him in a week. So I was just going to-“  _

_ “Sneak out late at night and then come back at God knows when?” Carla asked once again. Eren bowed his head down and nodded slightly.  _

_ Carla sighed as she went over to the key hook near the door and grabbed the spare keys. There was no point of her trying to pry Eren away from Levi. She tried it once; and Eren ended up threatening to move away into Levi’s house if she didn’t let him see him again. Eren was half way to Levi’s house when Carla and Grisha caught him and promised him that he could see Levi whenever he wanted. _

_ Eren watched his mother’s movements with a curious eye, but quickly went back to looking at the floor when he met his mother’s gaze. _

_ “Look at me.” Carla demanded. Eren slowly looked up at his mother who held the keys up in front him.  _

_ “Make sure you are back by 12. Close the gate behind you and be safe.” Carla put the keys into Eren’s sweaty palm (due to him thinking that his mother wouldn’t let him leave) and went past him on the stairs.  _

_ Eren stood there in a shock for a moment; but then he remembered what he was doing. He quickly checked his pockets, making sure he had his phone and book of matches with him before leaving the house and locking the door behind him. Eren made sure to close the gate, too.  _

_ Eren felt his phone vibrate in his pocket, halfway to his destination and decided to stop to check it out.  _

**_(22:03) Levi: Will you hurry up? I’m freezing my ass off here and you are the only one who carries matches. (A reason still unknown to me.)_ **

_ Eren grinned as he read the text.  _

**_(22:04) Eren: Sorry! Mom caught me, I thought I was dead meat. (Also, for me to know, and for you to never find out ;) )_ **

**_(22:06) Levi: -.- whatever. Hurry up!_ **

_ Eren laughed and put away his phone, making his walk into a sprint down the path.  _

_ When he got to the entrance of the park, he didn’t stop sprinting, instead he actually went for a full blown run with the excitement of seeing Levi again. Once he got through the various bushes, the rocks on the floor that almost kept tripping, and the constant twigs hitting his head; he finally found Levi sitting on a rock, looking at the little river that went through the park.  _

_ Eren and Levi had found this by accident when they were playing hide and seek in the park when they were about 5 or 6. Ever since then, they both deemed it to be their ‘spot’ and would meet up there as often as they could.  _

_ “Took your time.” Levi teased, not even turning back to look at the brunet who had been struggling to breathe. _

_ Eren laughed, managing to calm his even breath and sitting himself down next to Levi on the rock. From what Eren could see, Levi had already set up the fire, he only really needed the matches. He even had the bottles of water just in case the fire got out of hand, which only happened once or twice.  _

_ “Here.” Eren went into his pocket and gave Levi the matches.  _

_ Now Levi had set up the fire (after three attempts, a few curse words later) he sat back down to Eren.  _

_ “How have you been?” Eren decided to ask, not wanting to sit in silence the whole time.  _

_ Levi sighed next to him, running a hand through his hair and looking intensely at the fire before him.  _

_ “I’ve been better.” Levi admitted to which Eren turned instantly to look at his friend of many years.  _

_ “What’s happened?” Eren asked almost instantly, moving closer to Levi who didn’t push him away like he usually would.  _

_ Eren knew that Levi had issues at home. Being left alone at a young age, having to watch his mother come to an early death right before his eyes, and having no one to call or tell. Eren had also found out that Levi didn’t eat for weeks after his mother died, he only ate what he could until the food had run out. Levi told him that his uncle had found him, hiding underneath the bed where his dead mother was residing, but his uncle didn’t hesitate to take him under his wing.  _

_ From what Eren could tell, Kenny tried to be there for Levi as best as he could but Kenny wasn’t the greatest parental figure. Often the police bring him home back to Levi who would always bring him in and leave him in a pile of his own sickness. Some nights Levi would sneak into Eren’s bedroom, when Kenny brought home his friends and Levi couldn’t sleep due to all the ruckus that Kenny would cause throughout the night.  _

_ “Kenny left.” Levi finally answered, bringing out his packet of cigarettes and using one of the matches to light it up.  _

_ Eren didn’t say anything, he watched as Levi took a long drag and puffed it out into the fire.  _

_ “He left on Monday. I came home from school to find this,” Levi went into his pants pocket and pulled out a letter, handing it over to Eren. Eren grabbed the letter and opened it up, bringing it close to his face since he forgot his reading glasses at home.  _

_ ‘Hey kiddo, it’s your old man here.  _

_ I’m sorry to do this to you Levi, but I have to leave. It’s nothing that you did. You’ve been a great kid, making sure that I’ve been eating well, making sure the house is clean all the time. You’ve been a real dime, you know?  _

_ Kuchel would be proud of you. _

_ Anyway, I’m going to keep it short and simple (just like you haha) I’ve got to go away for a while, I don’t know when I’ll be back. I’ve left all the credit cards that haven’t been maxed out (I hope) and some cash.  _

_ See you soon (maybe.)  _

_ Your uncle Kenny.’  _

_ Eren put down the letter onto his lap, not really saying anything but if you could see the look on his face, he wanted to burst out in anger. How could Kenny do this to Levi? He knew that Levi couldn’t afford to live in that house all by himself? How was Levi supposed to afford the bills? The credit cards would only last for so long and the cash that he left was probably only enough to cover Levi for a loaf of bread.  _

_ “What are you going to do?” Eren had eventually asked, handing over the letter to Levi who took it back and laughed.  _

_ “I don’t even know Eren. I tried to find his dumb ass but I spoke to one of his friends on the way here, he told me that Kenny had stole a car from his place and took off during the night a few days ago.”  _

_ “Why didn’t he call the cops?”  _

_ “It’s Kenny, Eren. He is probably already across the country right now.” Levi explained, taking the last puff from his cigarette and throwing it into the fire.  _

_ Eren opened his mouth to say something, but silently admitted defeat and went back to looking at the fire. He began to think, what was going to happen now? _

_ If Levi couldn’t afford the payments on the bills, would he be kicked out? Left out on the streets? Would he have to move away?  _

_ “What happens now then?” Eren asked the question, but not really wanting an answer because he knew it wouldn’t be a good enough answer.  _

_ Levi didn’t say anything for a few minutes, but he turned to look at Eren who had been anxiously biting his bottom lip. Levi sighed and grabbed Eren’s hand, to which Eren had responded by looking at him.  _

_ Levi looked exhausted, he had dark circles (darker than usual) under his eyes and his hair looked horrible. But, Eren still found him absolutely handsome, dark circles and all. _

_ “I got in touch with Kenny’s estranged daughter, Mikasa. She said she would offer me a place to stay,” Levi began to explain, watching Eren’s facial expressions turn from dread to relief, “But..” _

_ “But..?”  _

_ “It’s across the country.” Levi gripped Eren’s tight as Eren looked at him in shock. Eren couldn’t believe it, the lump in his throat had been forming ever since he had asked what happens now then, but now was threatening to make his whole body break down and cry.  _

_ “When do you leave?” Eren asked, looking at Levi who gave him a sad smile and put down the letter from his head, and put the piece of hair that had been covering one of Eren’s eyes behind his ear.  _

_ “Monday.”  _

_ Eren had never experienced a heart break before, so he didn’t know what one had felt like. But the way his stomach dropped, his heart began beating fast and one tear fell from his eye. He was sure this was it.  _

_ Eren pushed forward, wrapping himself around Levi while he cried into his neck. Eren couldn't lose Levi; who else was going to be there for him when he needed someone? Who else is going to be the one to bring him out of his panic attacks? Who else is going to be the one to hold him on those cold nights that they would sit at the beach?  _

_ Levi wrapped his arms around Eren’s waist, shushing and hushing the whimpering Eren that couldn’t stop his cries.  _

_ “I don’t want you to go.” Eren whispered into Levi’s neck, holding him tight as if he was to let go, Levi would disappear for good.  _

_ “I don’t want to go either.” Levi’s voice was hoarse, as he held the shaking Eren in his arms.  _

_ “I need to tell you something before I go, “ Levi pulled away from Eren, putting his hands onto Eren’s checks and resting his forehead on top of Eren’s, “I never figured out the perfect way to say this but with me going away on Monday. I figured what the heck.”  _

_ Eren watched as Levi took a deep breath and then began caressing Eren’s cheek with his thumbs.  _

_ “I love you Eren. And I don’t mean that in a friendly way. I can’t stop my feelings for you anymore. I’ve loved you ever since he realised that you are the only person that I want in my life. Your stupid jokes, your clumsiness, your shy laugh whenever someone would talk about something that was mildly sexual, your lack of basic human intelligence-“ _

_ “Levi, this sounds more like a roast than a confession-“ _

_ “Shut up and let me finish.” Levi glared at Eren who giggled and nodded his head, tightening his grip on Levi’s hips.  _

_ “But still throughout your stupidity-don’t pout at me like that- I still found myself falling hopelessly in love with you. The way you smiled, laughed, or anything you do, really. I love you so fucking much and I have for so many years. Call me stupid for only just confessing now but I didn’t think I would have to do it in a couple of years or even at all. But yet here I am, sitting on a damp rock with a fire burning and a plane ticket at home to move across the country.”  _

_ Eren laughed, holding Levi close while he did so. Eren moved his forehead away from Levi’s, a sudden look of rejection on Levi’s face but that quickly went away when Eren surged forward and kissed him with how much love he had felt for Levi over the course of the past couple of years, it took Levi a moment to register what was happening but once he did, he began to kiss Eren back with the same passion, Eren gaining entry with his tongue into Levi’s mouth.  _

_ The kiss had so much passion into it, electricity probably would’ve happened if it was possible.  _

_ Eren was first to pull away, panting for air and watching Levi who had a faint blush on his cheeks and breathing the same. Eren took his right hand off Levi’s hip and put it onto Levi’s heated cheek.  _

_ “I love you too, you goof.” Eren confessed with another quick peck to Levi’s lips. Levi smiled softly and wrapped his arms around Eren’s neck; bringing him closer and holding him tight.  _

_“Levi?” Eren pulled away and looked at Levi, a cheesy grin on his face.  
_

_“Hm?” Levi hummed as he rubbed circles on Eren’s back.  
_

_“That was my first kiss, you know.” Eren giggled as he continued to look at Levi who smirked and leaned forward to capture Eren’s lips in chaste kiss.  
_

_“Mine too.” Levi whispered against Eren’s lips and kissed him again._

_ A half hour had passed and Eren looked at his watch, noticing that it was almost 12 and he had to be back before his mom would send out a search party for him. Eren sighed, not wanting to let go off Levi, but he knew he had too soon.  _

_ “I have to go.” Eren whispered into Levi’s ear, Levi sighed and pulled away. _

_ “I’ll walk you home.”  _

_ Eren nodded and opened up the bottles of water that were close by, emptying the contents of bottles on top of the fire and humming in satisfaction when the fire went out with a sizzle.  _

_ Eren and Levi had walked hand in hand together the whole way. _

_ “Do you need any help packing?” Eren asked, continuing his path home.  _

_ “I’ve packed almost everything. I was able to buy a storage unit putting all the credit card money together so all of my mom’s stuff is safe in there. I just need to pack up my room for the mover’s to come on Sunday and bring it over to my cousin's house.”  _

_ “I can help you, if you want?” Eren offered to which Levi replied with a shake of his head.  _

_ “No, it’s fine. You have school tomorrow and I don’t-“  _

_ “Levi, it’s fine. It’s Tuesday anyway which means I have free periods all afternoon.”  _

_ “Are you sure?”  _

_ Eren laughed and stopped in his tracks. Levi stopped too, turning to look at Eren who had a smirk on his face.  _

_ “Of course I’m sure. I want to spend time with my boyfriend before he moves away and we start our long distance relationship.” Eren teased which caused Levi to blush at Eren calling him his ‘boyfriend’.  _

_ “Brat.” Levi murmured before Eren had grabbed his face with both of his hands and kissed him hard, catching Levi off guard once again. But Levi didn’t hesitate to kiss back, deepening the kiss with Eren until he couldn’t breathe anymore.  _

_ Eren pulled away and smiled at Levi, taking in his new favourite look on Levi. A flushed face with red stricken lips from the harsh kissing.  _

_ “Your brat though.” Eren winked at Levi, then continued to walk the path to his house once again with Levi’s hand in his.  _

_ Throughout the week, Levi and Eren had been doing what they have been doing years ago. Going on dates, kissing each other, cuddling up against a warm fire, Eren deeming these things ‘Must dos’ to Levi. Levi didn’t mind though, as long as he was with Eren, everything was perfect.  _

_ The night before Levi left, Eren had invited Levi for dinner over at his place. Carla and Grisha had given Levi a cheque(a little something for Levi to get himself a new laptop so he could look for jobs while he lived at his cousins and have a better quality video chat with his boyfriend) , to which Levi declined at first but Carla and Grisha insisted, telling him it's for all the years that he had to endure Eren’s shit. Levi told them he would do it all again in a heartbeat. Once Levi had shared his goodbyes with Carla and Grisha, and they both left the house for the evening. He and Eren had a long conversation about how they are going to make long distance work, how Eren is going to find a job and come out to visit him every so often and Levi promising to do the same.  _

_ In the morning, Eren had dropped Levi off at the airport, Levi had promised to text Eren once he landed. They shared a kiss for the last time until God Knows When, but they both knew that they were going to be okay, they had each other after all.  _

_ Eren waited anxiously for Levi’s text, but once his phone lit up, he instantly became the happiest guy alive.  _

**_(18:27) Boyfriend: Hey, just letting you know that I’m here. It’s pretty late though so I’m going to go to bed. I love you brat. I’ll call you tomorrow, boyfriend ;) ❤️_ **

_ Eren giggled as he read the text, and let his head fall back into the pillows of his bed.  _

_ He knew that they were going to be okay. _

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is here if you would like to ask or send prompts, or even just for a hello! 
> 
> itsthegirlwhotries <— that’s the name! 
> 
> ❤️


End file.
